Field
The present invention relates to a medical or dental handpiece having a rotational speed measuring device for measuring the rotational speed of a drive element of the handpiece that can be connected to a tool.
Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,643 discloses such a medical or dental handpiece having a rotational speed measuring device arranged in a head section of the handpiece.